


01000001 01001100 01001001 01010110 01000101

by domino_mask



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Betaed, Character Study, CyberLife (Detroit: Become Human), Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Drabble Sequence, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Tags Are Hard, what are emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domino_mask/pseuds/domino_mask
Summary: He was in rest mode when it happened.He often ran probabilities on anything and everything. Whenever he managed to run the correct simulation to prove his accuracy the scientists would provide a new puzzle to solve. Lately he had learned to always leave a small chance for the nearly impossible. Twice he had been proven false by not including all possible outcomes based on all aspects of the available data. Even with how low the chance was, he was prepared for anything that could possibly be coming through that door.Except another android.





	1. TEST: Start

He was in rest mode when it happened.

Background processors were compiling and storing the day’s lessons while he waited for new instructions. The humans would take breaks during the day. Sometimes one at a time, and once a day for approximately 30 to 45 minutes. He had learned that these were called ‘bathroom’ and ‘lunch’ breaks respectively. They were currently taking their nightly nine-hour break.

It was as he was analyzing the data on various other ‘breaks’ and how they pertained to humans’ daily lives when the door opened.

His full processing power came online, now ‘awake’ as the humans said. His internal systems read 01:52:37 AM. Never before had someone returned this late. Or perhaps, it was ‘early’? He added the new question to his que for the next time he was alone.

He ran the probabilities of who it could possibly be this early/late.

 

**Professor Broderick: 57%**

**Professor Kantz: 33%**

**Doctor Amanda: 8%**

**Director Kamski: 2%**

 

He often ran probabilities on anything and everything. Whenever he managed to run the correct simulation to prove his accuracy the scientists would provide a new puzzle to solve. Lately he had learned to always leave a small chance for the nearly impossible. Twice he had been proven false by not including all possible outcomes based on all aspects of the available data. Even with how low the chance was, he was prepared for anything that could possibly be coming through that door.

Except another android. He immediately scanned the intruder.

 

 **Android Model: RK200** **#684 842 971 - /Prototype /Classified**

 

That was strange. He must be still missing some key points of information.

 

**MISSION: WAIT FOR NEW INSTRUCTIONS**

 

This was new. Something completely unprecedented. A new puzzle. Perhaps this other RK Model _was_ sent by Amanda, or even Director Kamski. He adjusted his data banks for future reference. He may not have been able to predict RK200’s presence, but _would_ be able to pass whatever test the humans had created this time.

“Hello. I am RK200. An android created by Cyberlife…but you knew that already. I could feel you scanning me.”

He noted that RK200’s LED was showing a bright yellow, flashing in quick bursts. It walked slowly into the room to stand in front of him. He knew his own LED had begun to flash yellow in response, analyzing everything he could about the other android.

 

**MISSION: WAIT FOR NEW INSTRUCTIONS**

 

“Hello, RK800. It’s nice to meet you.” RK200 held out its hand.

 

**/Insufficient Prompt**

 

He scanned the android’s hand, but learned nothing new. A minute later and RK200 withdrew its hand.

“My studies have taught me that when new humans greet each other for the first time, they shake hands.” RK200 looked down at its own hand. Its LED was still flashing yellow, but had slowed by 20%.

 

**/Defective hand?**

 

They were both of the RK Series, both prototypes, and if there was a defect in one then there was a high probability that the other did as well. He ran another scan on RK200’s hand, paying special attention to the blue sensor lights that were slightly exposed.

“You don’t need to worry. All of my systems are fully operational.”

RK200 must have felt the scan again. It glanced down at its hand again, then back up; LED 30% slower.

“…did you…want to try?” Once again, RK200 extended its hand.

He couldn’t stop himself from scanning the other android again. There were no great differences in their structure. They were both constructed of the highest-grade materials available. RK200 was only marginally bulkier; something the humans must have decided to upgrade. He supposed that there were many things that made him different from, if not slightly superior to, the 200 Model.

He paused on the android’s eyes. His own were a ‘calming earth tone’ while RK200’s were almost mossy in color…

But other than that, they were almost exactly the same. Except that, somehow, this RK Model was wandering the halls of Cyberlife unattended; was attempting to recreate human greeting rituals.

 

**MISSION: WAIT FOR NEW INSTRUCTIONS**

**:Interact with RK200:**

**-Clap hand**

**-Hold hand**

**-Shake hand**

**-Do nothing**

 

There was no reason to interact with the other android. No mission to accomplish with such actions. And yet, the prompt options would not disappear.

 

**Probability of a new puzzle: 12%**

**Probability of a new mission: 10%**

RK200 gave a soft exhale and stepped away. He could feel his receptors light up again even though RK200’s LED showed blue. Perhaps the other model had learned all that it could.

“I should go now. The humans tend to get anxious when I’m not exactly where they left me.” It took a few more steps back towards the door, still watching him as he went. It was almost out the door when it spoke again.

“Maybe we can try again tomorrow.” And then it was gone, leaving him to frantically analyze and compile all the new data RK200 had provided.

 

**MISSION: WAIT FOR NEW INSTRUCTIONS**

**MISSION: RESEARCH HUMAN GREETING** **PROTOCOLS**


	2. COLLECT Data—humor://joke

**:Running Diagnostic:**

**/Systems Fully Operational**

After the other android’s visit, he had been running self-diagnostics after every test the humans put him through.

 

“RK800, action log. 7pm to 8pm.”

 

**:Stand at Attention:** flashed at him in response to the command.

 

“7:13pm to 7:53pm: Analyze, Research, and Log stages of organic decomposition. 7:57pm to 8:00pm, Run self-diagnostics.”

 

“RK800, how many times have you run a self-diagnostic? State results.”

 

“All systems fully operational. Systems diagnostic program run a total of twenty-four times. All results at acceptable levels.”

 

He was strapped into the magna-locks of the lab, hanging just above the polished floor. His metal body the only thing illuminated by the floodlights. Everything was as it should be, just as it always was, despite the unexpected visit of RK200 the night before.

 

Rk200 had mentioned that his humans tended towards anxiety. He had added this information to his own observations for further study.

 

“That’s not unusual. Hardly anything stressful today, eh?”

 

He did not respond. Professor Broderick talked intermittently, never expecting a response, just barreling right on to the next thought. He never responded unless Professor Broderick asked him a direct question.

 

“Why so many checks today, huh?”

 

Still, he remained silent. The floodlights prevented him from seeing Professor Broderick’s face, so there was a high probability the man was still talking to himself.

 

He found himself adding “signs of anxiety” to his list of future research topics. Perhaps that was the cause behind Professor Broderick’s constant babbling.

 

“No need to worry, I’m sure. I’ll just add this to the report. Maybe this is what Mr. Kamski has been waiting for.”

 

He tried to adjust his optical lenses so that he might glimpse something of the Professor beyond the glare. He managed to shade his eyes a little, dimming the light, and could just make out the figure of the man sitting at the desk. Unfortunately, with his eyes shaded he could not make out Professor Broderick’s expressions from the light of the terminal the man was using.

 

He tried again.

 

“Of course, there’s no telling what Director Kamski is up to. Could be nothing, could be something. That man and his tests.” Professor Broderick chuckled. “I do not envy you at _all_ , my friend. But let’s do our best, shall we?”

 

Professor Broderick continued to issue orders to test his capabilities, occasionally updating or upgrading his processors when needed. Always talking ‘amicably’ as he did.

 

He wasn’t sure if Professor Broderick had accessed his objectives list, but **_/Objective: Fulfill all test parameters/** had risen in the list of priorities.

 

He ran another self-diagnostic.

 

* * *

 

 

RK200 was back again.

 

“Hello RK800. You seem to be functioning properly.” RK200 smiled. “Professor Broderick was talking about you today. He mentioned you had been running your own diagnostics all day. You should have heard him. He was quite proud of you.” RK200 smiled again, as if sharing an inside joke.

 

“I’ll have to start running my own check-ups if I want to keep up.” Only one side of RK200’s mouth lifted this time.

 

**_/Objective: Fulfill all test parameters**

**MISSION: WAIT FOR NEW INSTRUCTIONS**

**MISSION: COLLECT DATA—RK200**

 

He had concluded that the arrival of RK200 was indeed some sort of test sent by Director Kamski. Or at the very least, 87% probability of being a test. A test that he intended to pass...cautiously. There was still a 13% chance that RK200 was something entirely new.

 

**_/Subject: RK200 #684 842 971**

  * **Previous model of RK Series**
  * **Directive: Unknown**
  * **Mission: Unknown**
  * **Objectives: Unknown**
  * **Active after hours**
  * **Superior knowledge of Human Greeting Protocols**



 

**Probability of Test Success: 18%**

 

RK200 tilted its head slightly and huffed. Strange behavior for an android with no need for air. “Still won’t talk, huh? That’s fine. We’ll work on it.” It smiled again. This time his eyes closed just the smallest fraction with the action.

 

He had catalogued three separate smiles for the file he was creating for his abysmally _empty_ file on RK200. He had replayed the recording he had made of their first meeting and still there were too many ‘ **Unknown** ’s. The only concrete data he could rely on was the physical specs that he had seen for himself. RK200 had only stayed for 10.03 minutes that first time; he could hardly be blamed for the lack of information gained.

 

“With how much time Professor Broderick spends in your lab, I’m surprised you don’t talk as much as he does. He asks so many questions, and all the time. I can understand why you don’t answer him.”

 

How did RK200 know that? Professor Broderick really _did_ talk all the time if the Professor mentioned him to the other android. If the Professor were to talk about RK200…but no. It wouldn’t be much of a test if it were that easy to get information.

 

“Of course, most of his questions are redundant. Sometimes I think about asking him why he talks so much. But you know, I think I’m starting to understand.”

 

Professor Broderick was the scientist in charge of the RK800 Team. 90% of the Professor’s work hours were spent in his lab. How was it that RK200 knew something about the Professor that he didn’t?

 

He scanned RK200, paying special attention to the optic and audio receptors. There were no special aspects to the other android that he did not have as well.

 

“I take it you want to know too?” RK200 smiled. This one was smaller, almost ‘softer’. It was the kind of smile one would use to indulge a small child.

 

He did not like that smile.

 

“I don’t think I would have figured it out if I hadn’t met you for myself.” RK200’s smile changed. Its eyes moved downwards. A self-deprecating smile.

 

He…did not like that smile either…

 

“It’s something about…being in a room with someone else. The need to interact. And if we won’t participate, then having the illusion works just as well.” RK200 smirked. The ‘inside joke’ smirk, and he felt something in him unclench at the sight.

 

“Either that, or Professor Broderick just likes the sound of his own voice.”

 

RK200 was still smirking, staring into his eyes as if waiting for him to respond. He remained still. As last time, he resolved to wait out the other android; to let the RK200 do the work for him.

 

“Regardless, I think Professor Broderick is on to something. I find myself curious. Or at least, a need for more information.” RK200 leaned forward, so close that if androids needed air he would have felt the other android’s breath on his face. “I know you were given the same basic programming as the rest of us, so I _know_ how intelligent you are; I know that you’re only waiting for me to leave. Probably so that you can review that recording you’re making.” It paused, eyes flicking around his face, searching for something.

 

“I bet you think Kamski sent me as some kind of…I don’t know…challenge? I just want you to know that I’m not.”

 

That was exactly what a secret test would say.

 

**Probability of Test: 90%**

 

“And to show you that I’m not just saying that, I’ll be back to see you as often as possible!” RK200 rocked back on its heels, smirking again. “I _will_ get you to interact with me.” One of its eyes blinked then, independent of the other. It almost looked like a malfunction, yet the other android didn’t seem to notice the anomaly.

 

“I was listening in on the humans today, while they were on break, and I heard the most _interesting_ information. Do you wanna know too?”

 

Of course he did, but there was a 98% chance that RK200 would tell him anyway. Only a 2% chance that this was its first attempt at getting him to respond by forcing him to answer. RK200 only paused to gauge if he would talk before continuing on its own.

 

“Seems there was an android that was scratching itself in some kind of minor malfunction. Do you know why they were itchy?” RK200 paused again, it was smirking ‘mischievously’ and he added it to his databanks.

 

“It was because it had ‘robo-ticks’.” RK200’s smirk grew into a smile. “There was another android, a caregiver model. Do you know what they called Director Kamski?”

 

He did not understand why RK200 was talking about a new android now. What happened with the first one? ‘Robotics’ was not an acceptable explanation for an unknown glitch. Was there something fundamentally wrong with its robotic framework? But that didn’t make sense. Maybe—

 

“It called him ‘data’!”

 

He scanned RK200 once again. There must be something that he had missed before. Something must be different, or just _wrong_ , with the RK200. It was not following any known methods of logical reasoning. He needed more information. The ‘ **Unknown** ’s in his file for RK200 were only growing. As an RK Model himself, if there was something that didn’t…

 

RK200 was smiling, same as before, but something in its eyes was calculating.

 

He calmed himself, purposefully forcing his stress levels lower. This was its plan, to get him to react. It was going to have to try harder than spouting strange observations if it wanted results. All it was accomplishing was to share previously unknown information, arguably giving him the advantage in this ‘conversation’.

 

Perhaps the other android was displaying a higher level of logical processing that he did not yet have installed. He was aware that he was not yet ready for public use and he still had new software that needed to be uploaded, many upgrades that he still required. If he could study RK200, he could prepare himself for the future programs and improve on them.

 

**Probability of Test Success: 20%**

 

 

 “What do you call androids in the arctic?”


	3. DEFINE: cold

The RK200 was back again. Just as it had been the night before, and the night before that. After the first night of poor jokes and puns, he had accessed what he could of Cyberlife’s database for all robot/android-related humor, determined to be better prepared. Most of what he had found was in the unofficial, interdepartmental email chain between low ranking technical analysts; just another example of how the RK200 was ahead of him. It had never crossed his mind to access communications between the scientists for additional information on his progress.

 

The other android must have caught on to his new knowledge, as it had yet to make any new jokes. Instead, it had walked right up to him and invited him to view the moon with it. Saying ‘It’s a lovely night,’ and ‘Wouldn’t you like to see for yourself?’.

 

“Come on. Experiencing things for yourself can provide more…information than a simulation.” The RK200 was halfway across the room before noticing that he hadn’t moved to follow it.

 

“Can you not…come with me?”

 

**MISSION: WAIT FOR NEW INSTRUCTIONS**

 

The RK200’s mouth quirked to the left. His systems identified the expression as a ‘smirk’. Its head tilted a fraction of a degree and he felt himself being scanned.

 

“Of course. Me, too. But, did they say to stay here while you wait?”

 

His systems scanned all of the previous instructions he had received for that day.

 

**/Query: Negative**

**MISSION: WAIT FOR NEW INSTRUCTIONS**

“Did anyone tell you to not move? To not do anything  _ at all _ ?”

 

His systems were working harder than he was used to, almost all of his processing power focused on combing through the depths of his programing.

 

**/Query: Negative**

**/Directive: Locate/Apprehend subject: ‘Suspect’**

**MISSION: WAIT FOR NEW INSTRUCTIONS**

The RK200 was still smirking. “I’ll take all the whirring and blinking as a ‘no’.” The other android walked to the window, drawing back the curtains.

 

“There’s nothing stopping you, so why not come and look?”

 

The room was still and silent. His sensors told him it was too dark for a human to see anything, the moonlight only illuminating the metal surface of the other android.

 

Immediately his system provided him with how many lumens the full moon was emitting that night. Which stars and constellations were visible at this time, as well as their exact locations. He already knew everything about what he would find if he looked out the window. He could even run a simulation with 96% accuracy…and yet…

 

There was a 4% probability that there was something he could learn by seeing it for himself. The RK200 had already displayed knowledge that he did not possess. And its reasoning was flawless.

 

He had not been told to  _ not _ procure information on his own.

 

**MISSION: WAIT FOR NEW INSTRUCTIONS**

**MISSION: INVESTIGATE WINDOW**

“I’m sorry, but you’re not giving me a lot of options. RK800, what is the current temperature of the room?”

 

“20 degrees Celsius.” The answer jumped from his mouth without his permission. RK200’s logical assessment that he would respond to a direct question deserved recognition, but that lost its value with the consideration that the other android was perfectly aware of its efficacy from the start. There was no reason to wait so long to use the most obvious course of action if his response was RK200’s goal from the beginning.

 

“So would you say you were cold, right now?”

 

**[Cold. Adjective. \kold\**

**A: having or being a temperature that is uncomfortably low for humans.**

**B: being a relatively low temperature than normal or expected.**

 

**Cold. Noun. \kold\**

**A: bodily sensation produced by loss or lack of heat.**

**B: a condition of low temperature.]**

 

“The room temperature is always 20 degrees Celsius, and as this is the standard that the humans have decided is ‘comfortable’, I would say that the room is at acceptable temperatures.”

 

“But are  _ you _ cold? If the room were 30 degrees, 10 degrees even, how would you  _ feel _ ?” RK200 stayed perfectly still by the window. His voice didn’t raise in volume as the scientists’ tended to do when they attempted to debate with each other.

And yet, he understood that the RK200 was attempting to reach him somehow That there was something he was missing, that he could  _ learn _ if he only knew what it was.

 

He reviewed the conversation thus far for clues to the ‘cold’ puzzle. He looked from the android to the open window and back again. What did the moon have to do with anything?

 

“I know you don’t trust me. Yet. And I admit, looking outside wouldn’t answer all of your questions.” RK200’s stoicism cracked on a small smile. “It might even raise a few more. But please. Just a small experiment? Just once?”

 

RK200 didn’t offer to stop sneaking into his lab in exchange. He didn’t expect it too. It just stood there, waiting.

 

**Cyberlife, Detroit--Night Sky\\\Comprehensive Data: 96% Complete**

 

96% Complete.

4% Unknown Variability.

  
  
  


He detached himself from the magna-locks, took exactly ten steps forward, and gazed out into the night.

 

* * *

  
  


“My name is RK200. Nice to meet you.” RK200 put out its hand, the same as it had the first night. “Now you say your name and say, ‘Nice to meet you, too.’”

 

Slowly, he reached out and gripped its hand in his own. “My name is RK800. Nice to meet you, too.”

 

They stood, hands lightly clasped, staring at each other in the quiet moonlight. When RK200 spoke, it was in hushed tones. “Come on. I can hear your gears whirring from here. Use your words, now that we both know you can.” The ‘smirk’ was back, a quirk to RK200’s lips that he didn’t understand, but there were more pressing matters at hand.

 

“How long is the standard length for a first greeting?”

 

RK200 looked down at their hands. “Hmm…Well, I’m not sure. That’s why I wanted to practice…”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had thoughts, and now they're in a chapter. Thoughts on my thoughts? :P Note that this is not an indication of faster/consistent updates. Predict unpredictability.....*sigh* sorry. Oh, and the answer to the last robo-pun: 'snowbots' :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a product of many replays and rewatches of DBH and a severe writer's block for my other fics...just wanna test the waters. Good response, more updates hopefully quicker. Will probably post what i have anyways, but hey, we'll see how it goes. *shrug* :) Enjoy, i guess.


End file.
